Gil the cupid
Story GJ and Mia were playing tag and GJ was lagging away until Mia caught him, "Oh c'mon!" Mia said, "I know you run faster than that." "W-well..... I was...i was just.. distracted..." He grinned, only blushing more as she looked at him with those shimmering green eyes. "If you say so~!" Mia smiled, giggling again as she noticed the pink tinting his hair, but was oblivious to what it exactly meant. "You want to play another round then?" "Actually... I was hoping that maybe... we could do something el-......" His voice trailed off, a lump forming in his throat as he thought of what to say. Why did he feel so nervous around her? "Mia, Your brother and I were going into town for a bit- you want to come?" Deema smiled at her child, London sighing as he beckoned her sister over over. "C'mon Mia- Mom's gonna take us to the super market!" "Okay!" She grinned, turning back to GJ. "Hold that thought~ I'll be back later." She smiled, giving him a hug before leaving the backyard with her mom and brother. GJ gave a weak smile, waving a little bit. "Okay bye....." He sighed, hitting his head gently with his hand. "Stupid stupid stupid!" "Wooooww.... That was rough.." Kouhei whistled, placing a paw on GJ's back. GJ sighed again,looking sadly at Kouhei. "I just want to ask her on a date or something, but i always freeze up..." "It's not that hard~!" Kouhei smiled widely, his heart thumping happily in his body. "Yeah? Then why haven't you asked Pandora out yet?" Milly smirked, sitting next to her brother. Kouhei's cheeks turned red as he turned to look at Pandora, who was thankfully sleeping soundly in the corner of the play room. "Uhhhmmm... Ehehehe... Well you haven't told London how you feel yet!" It was Milly's turn to blush as she pounced on Kouhei, causing them to tumble into a play fight away from the distraught GJ. GJ sighed and looked at his fin, looking up only when he heard his father's voice and felt a strong hand around him. "What's the matter, champ?" "I really like Mia, Dad, but I don't know how to tell her..." GJ frowned, looking up at Gil with sad eyes. Gil looked fondly down at the young guppy. He smiled, seeing a reflection of himself through GJ. "You know...I was exactly the same way with your mom when i was around your age, possibly a bit older..." Gil chuckled a bit, heart beating slowly. "I was nervous and tried to hide my affection..." "But what did you do then, Dad?" GJ murmured, perking up happily. "Well...After a while I got tired of hiding the truth.... So I just kind of.... Blurted it out one day after an episode......" Gil smiled sheepishly, earning a small frown from his son. "I admit that it was sort of sweet." Molly smiled, walking in from the house and towards the boys with a soft chuckle in her voice. "You were so red~" "Heh...hehe..... It was embarrassing.... But she gave me a chance...." Gil smiled as Molly kissed him before laying down next to them. "Maybe we can hatch a little plan to help you..." The older Guppy grinned ear from ear as he saw how excited the little guppy got, watching him bounce to his feet and his heart beating like mad. "Really?? You'd help me?" GJ said in pure happiness. "You're the best!" He kissed happily between both his parents, for a little cuddle, but he soon conked out from exhaustion from playing Tag all morning. Molly chuckled and kissed Gil again. "Looks like we've got some work to do, mister Cupid." Chase had carefully gotten up and left Ace with Skye so she could take him to his bed for a nap. He looked around, trying to find the recycle pup. "Rocky!" Chase called once he got outside, eagerly looking for the mutt. "Hey- Ow!- Chase!" Rocky laughed and grunted as he wrestled with Sage, who was chewing on his ear. Chase laughed at the scene before sitting down in front of Rocky. "I need your help.... You see... Ace likes your daughter.." He smiled sheepishly, tail thumping against the ground as Rocky rolled onto his side. "Which one?" Goby chuckled, Before Gil could open his mouth, Goby let out another laugh, grinning at the Blue haired guppy. "I know, I know, he likes Mia~ He reminds me of you when you were trying to ask out Molly." "Heh...Well you're one to talk, before you and Deema got together, you blushed and got shy too! You shoulda seen your face~" Gil teased, smiling happily. "Touché..." Goby smirked, sticking his tongue out. "So what do you need help with?" "I need ideas... GJ wants to ask her on a date, what do you think she would like?" A few birds chirped overhead as both guppies started to think. "Maybe just start with the basics... Flowers... Fresh Flowers.... And he just surprises her.." Gil murmured after a while, scratching his chin with his hand. "That sounds like a good start to me... They are only kids after all." Goby grinned. "Then it's settled~ Hopefully the florist is free enough to make a special order." Gil gave another excited grin as he and Goby started towards town. "Though I think Deema went down there with the girls, so we have to be careful..." Goby smirked, "Shouldn't be a problem...I could just say that we were taking London to get some free samples." He chuckled more, smiling more. "This should be fun~ Let operation "Gil the Cupid" begin!" The boys barely missed running into Deema, the kids too busy munching on their free snacks at a table nearby to notice them walking into the shop. "Hey there guys, what can i get for you?" The person smiled at the children, shelving some freshly made bread and bagels. "Mr Man, do you have any cookies..shaped like hearts?" Gil took a deep inhale, sighing happily as they took in the heavenly scents of the bakery. "Somebody wanting to surprise their lady?" The man chuckled heartily, starting to get out some cookie dough. "Kind of... We're trying to help GJ gain the courage to ask out Mia.." Gil smiled, feeling a little proud that his son was finally going to try and express his feelings. "I wanted to help him out a bit, since he's really nervous about it." "Aw, that's really sweet~" The man chuckled softly, putting the bowl down and started to walk back towards the cookie shelf, putting some treats and cookies into a gift bag. "Here you go, boys! I wish mini Gil all the luck." Gil grabbed the bag with a chuckle, nodding at the gentleman. "Thnkya!" he murmured through a full muzzle. "Sooooo, flowers next?" London tilted his head, still taking a piggy back ride on Goby's back. "Right you are, little guy!" Goby grinned, looking back to his son with a smile. "I know that she really likes blue and pink..." Goby looked up in thought, trying to think of something else his daughter would like. "Alrighty then- next stop Florist!" Gil grinned, smirking at his friend. "Race ya there!" "Oh, you're on!" The two laughed and swam off like they were kids again. London held on tightly to his dad's shoulders, laughing the whole way through. "BEST. RIDE. EVER!" With flowers and cookies gathered up, Gil, Goby, and London made their way back to the House to give the items to GJ, who had been spruced up by Molly and Oona, now wearing a red bow-tie around his neck. "D-Dad! I can see her heading back through the window! Sh-She'll be here any second, what do I do??" GJ started to panic, pacing back and forth as he started to hyperventilate. "Woah woah woah! GJ calm down!" Gil chuckled, leaning down to GJ's level. "Buddy, you're gonna have to calm down first... Now...We got you a few presents to give to her.... Just be yourself... Tell her how you feel, just relax..." Gil chuckled softly, kissing GJ's nose. "Just...relax..." GJ nodded and sighed, taking a deep breath. ".....Okay dad...." he gave a meek smile, taking the flowers in his mouth and nudging the box of cookies with his hands gently to the middle of the room and waited anxiously for Mia to arrive. Mia eagerly bounced in after a few moments or so, stopping in her tracks as she noticed GJ in the middle. Deema chuckled softly and urged Kouhei around the two pups and over to Goby. He ran off to play with Pandora- but Deema smiled and looked at her husband. "Is this what I think it is?" She chuckled softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It definitely is..." The dark skinned guppy responded, smiling and leaning his head against on hers. "GJ..?" Mia giggled a bit, sitting down in front of him, tilting her head curiously. "H-Hi...W.....Mia...." GJ gulped, smiling nervously as he put the flowers at her fin. "......I...I wanted to...To tell you.. That.. You're so... So sweet and funny and cute...." He gulps again, starting to shake a little. "......And..I wanted to know ...If...If...you'd go on a date with me....Sometime....?" He closed his eyes, waiting for rejection. Instead, he got tackled and hugged, a huge squeal coming from the tiny white puppy. "Oh yes yes yes yes YES!" Mia rubbed her hand against GJ's, causing the pink haired boy's face to turn almost crimson. "GJ, i'd be so happy to~" "That's okay...... I understa-..." GJ sighed, then did a double take. "Wait... Wait you said yes?? WAHOO!" GJ grinned widely, hear thumping like it was about to take off of his body as he bounced to his fin. "Did you hear that, Dad?? She said yes!" The adults laughed and clapped their hands as GJ happily bounced around the rug before giving Mia a big hug. Molly chuckled and got up on her toes to give her husband a kiss on the cheek, smiling softly. "You did a wonderful thing today...Great job Cupid..." Molly laughed a little as Gil leaned down and kissed her neck. "Heh...I'm just glad i could help him out...." He smiled, watching the two children laugh and run off to play. London smiled, watching his sister play with GJ. "...Y'know...If GJ can do it.... maybe i can tell Milly how i feel too.... ACHOO, flowers? Seriously?" As soon as that slipped out of his mouth, Milly walked by, a faint blush on her face. "...Tell....T-Tell me what...?" she squeaked shyly, smiling softly at London. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh....... ACHOO" London just stared at her, a deep blush on his cheeks. "...I think he's broken..." Rini snickered, waving a hand in front of his face. "Baaabby steps... One guppy at a time, hot shot...." Goby laughed, picking up London, who was still broken and sputtering nonsense. "Sorry Milly." He chuckled, giving the pup a nod as she smiled shyly and scampered off to Nonny, kissing him on the cheek. The children laughed and smiled, Goby giving a smile to Gil, who happily nodded. "Hey, if this goes well, we'll be brothers-in-law." the boys grinned and gave each other a high-paw before turning to their wives, who were happily giggling over their children. Gil let out a sigh of happiness as he watched GJ's confidence boost up even higher.He couldn't help but feel proud as his son turned to look at him over his shoulder, giving him a wide smile before continuing his game with Mia. "It's moments like this... That make me proud to be a Dad...." With one last smile to GJ, he turned back around and went to get some dinner with Mia, a newfound sense of accomplishment in his heart. GJ smiled and watched his dad from the corner of his eye, his happy smile. There were several words that the bubble guppies used to describe Gil: Funny, helpful, friendly, a great person... But to GJ: He was everything and more. Gil was a hero in that guppy's eyes. And he couldn't be prouder to call him his Dad.